


The Right Thing

by mephisto96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little angsty about Chas' pregnancy, Heart-to-Heart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephisto96/pseuds/mephisto96
Summary: Chas is pregnant but not sure at all what to do.Aaron needs to know at some point though.....





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at the time of the baby news. I had to give Aaron some sort of shock and subsequent dealing with the situation on the spot. Given the worriying sl going on atm, I am more and more struggling with this, but I felt I had to get it posted before all hope is crushed.

At least they told him in person here in the relative quiet of the backroom instead of blurting it out over a pint and a lot of noise back through in the pub.   
It still was a shock to the system however, and there was something not quite right about the whole thing.

Two pairs of eyes stared back at him, one pair with barely concealed excitement and the other with a veil of sheer panic obscuring their usual vibrancy. He was at a loss of how to respond to their joint look of - for want of a better interpretation- he’d say something close to…...what….. seeking _approval_?

He was stood bracing himself against the stove behind him, his head pulled between his shoulders in a questioning posture, suddenly having to swallow past a lump in his throat.   
He only managed a croaking “How……”, closing his eyes and continuing “ …..I don’t mean…..”, letting his hands illustrate the unspeakable and ending up folding them at the back of his head looking up in defeat. OMG. This. Was. Massive.

“Mum, seriously……”

Paddy looked sideways towards Chas for support and not quite sure of getting any since she reverted to staring holes in the floor, he soldiered on alone.

“Please A-a-aron, you don’t th-th-think w-we sh-should…..”

The announcement had been a right shock and knocked him for six he felt, but what was even more upsetting came in the form of some sort of plea from Paddy speaking for them both as his mum seemed unable to communicate at the moment.

“What, Paddy? You’re actually asking….. me?!” he scoffed with no real heat behind it, pointing back at himself and shaking his head in disbelief.

After a painfully awkward silence he kneeled in front of his mum, trying to intercept her gaze and took her clenched hands in his.

“Mum! Say something please! Are you ok?” 

No answer.

The lump in his throat had begun choking him up now and he felt his eyes filling up. 

“Mum are you alright with this? I mean, you surely don’t need _me_ telling _you_ what best to do, do you?”

He tried to smile reassuringly at her but it never reached her. Instead she leaned into him and hugged him tightly, sobbing over his shoulder in despair and hurt.

Helplessly he let her, stroking her back trying to comfort her while over her shoulder he was mouthing to Paddy to get them all a drink.  
Paddy finally logged on and although looking a bit like a headless chicken flailing about he managed to get them something from the bar. On returning with only two pints which he put on the coffeetable he realised that of course an extra non-alcoholic drink for Chas was needed and decided on a glass of water from the tap.

Chas had calmed down a bit and drank half the glass of water Paddy offered.

“Sorry I ruined your…..” she wiped at a damp patch on Aaron’s shoulder.

“It’s ok mum, leave it, it’s ok yeah?” 

He cupped her face and wiped the wetness on her cheeks away with his thumbs.

“Aaron, I’ m so sorry love!”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, believe me!”

“Aaww, I love you so much and I don’t deserve you….”

“Mum, stop it, please. It’s…... I get it. I know where you’re coming from alright? You’re scared, aren’t you?” 

He looked at his mum’s face while she shook her head. 

“Mum listen, I’d never judge you. I mean if you really want...ehm…..this…..,” he looked up to Paddy now, “the both of ya, just…..I don’t know….be happy?!”

He stared her down until she reluctantly reacted and looked wearily into his eyes. 

“If you’re happy I’m happy, ok?” 

He couldn’t quite get himself to actually say _baby_ , _kid_ , or, let alone, _child!_  
That was a bit too weird yet. He already felt himself surreally and not without a sense of irony morphing into something resembling a parent of sorts, what with all the, albeit helpless, advice and stuff.   
Not that he would ever tell them that. 

Ever.

Chas felt a bit calmer now that Aaron more or less had said he was ok with it. She still would have doubts and every now and then feel scared and panicked, but she was really glad to have secured Aaron’s support. Her now all grown up -and confident- son. It meant the world to her. 

She looked back up over her shoulder where Paddy had put his hand in reassurance and she rested her cheek on it for a mere second before she pulled herself together and with a watery smile and a little emotional sob made her decision known.

“Yes, I’m going to try not to worry too much, you’ll see everything is going to be fine and this _is_ the right thing to do. But don’t tell anyone yet please love, we …..ehm, need some time, still.”

 

Aaron nodded and after some reassuring hugs between all three of them it was time for Aaron to go back to Mill and to his own little family. 

On his way there he let events run through his mind again a little.   
Although it’d been a shock at first, his mum would be in good hands with Paddy.  
Not one for analysing his own thoughts too deeply, he didn’t allow himself to much imagining a future with a new sibling yet, but there was a vague sense of wonder what this union between Paddy and his mum was going to be like. Daddy Paddy. It brought a slight smile to his face and a sparkle in his eye he wasn’t even aware of. 

As he entered his own house he was welcomed with puzzled looks from Robert and Liv on noticing his lightened mood.

“Everything ok Aaron?”

“What….?.....yeah, yeah, I’m good,..... thanks.”

He kissed Robert on his cheek before opening the fridge to get himself a beer.

Robert and Liv exchanged a glance behind his back that agreed on getting to the bottom of this later...


End file.
